


Leaving

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “So how long till your father figures it out?” Luna asks, rummaging through her side of the closet.Noctis shrugs, not that she can see him, and leans back against her bed, “I don't know, probably when he doesn't find us in the castle or any of my...bodyguards.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like two days after Kisses but I've been trying to space everything out cuz apparently Decemeber this year is a writing binge (which is super weird because almost every other Decemeber I go into writing-hibernation and write maybe one or two things and it's a struggle).
> 
> I really just wanted Luna and Noctis to be friends cuz Luna has really grown on me (at first because it was a hetero romance I was like please god no) but she's grown on me. I didn't know that Luna's brother didn't like Noctis so...yeah at the time I considered him an asshole of assholes so he's portrayed as an asshole in this fic.
> 
> God damn, long authors note, hope you enjoy! <3

“So how long till your father figures it out?” Luna asks, rummaging through her side of the closet.

Noctis shrugs, not that she can see him, and leans back against her bed, “I don't know, probably when he doesn't find us in the castle or any of my...bodyguards.”

Luna turns and gives him a _look_ , raised eyebrows and lips tilted downwards, “So not even a letter?”

“Why would I? Do you want to leave a letter to the ones forcing us to be together?” Noctis says. He can't help the bite in his tone, he didn't want this marriage—neither of them did, and this was the only solution they had.

“Well, no.” Luna sighs and turns back to her closet. “I just feel...”

“Guilty? You are far kinder and less selfish.” Noctis sits up and swings his legs against the side of the bed. “Worst comes to worse I'll make sure you get out, alright, Sis?”

Luna rubs at her face, and nods, “Yeah, I still don't want you to protect me, but I guess it's only fair.” She pulls another shirt out of the closet and throws it into the pack. Her pile, so far, much smaller than Noctis'.

“After you agreed to the marriage even though you were already in a relationship with Gentiana? Yeah you've done your fair share.” Noctis tries not to think about the three months where he had refused any and all marriage proposals three months of being grounded and under supervision of someone who wasn't his personal bodyguards (his father must have had his suspicions from the start). Or the month where Luna's own brother pestered her into the marriage for her own _safety_ and _security_.

Noctis hasn't heard Luna use the term brother, for anyone but Noctis, ever since the proposal went through.

Their packs are finally put down and Luna falls to the bed an arm casually pressed against Noctis' chest pushing him back down onto the bed. “I just wish...”

“It was different?” Noctis finishes the sentence because he gets it, and he wishes it was different too, but they don't have much of a choice.

All the Kingdom and their King care about is a perfect union, but Noctis and Luna were never made for eachother.

Noctis bumps his leg against her's, “At least we finally get to have that adventure, remember?”

Luna laughs, “As if I could forget didn't we both get splinters and bruises from training with sticks in the garden for our grand future adventure?” She rubs a thumb absently at Noctis' side.

“Father was livid that I would hit a girl especially the oracle.” Noctis grins.

Luna rolls her eyes, “You know I could take you, any day of the week.” Which was true, Noctis could not beat Luna especially when she used her hefty blade. (The trident was, thankfully, out of bounds for their spars)

“Yes, I'm quite aware.” Noctis still has the faded bruises from last weeks secret spar to prove it right under where Luna's thumb moves, it tingles with small pulses of magic to soothe the pain. (They were rather particular about holding onto their sparring 'scars' and not letting them heal with magic)

Eventually they get up to properly put away their clothes in their bags. It's a rather slow process, neither of them are well versed in packing their own supplies but they muddle through it from half-jointed memories of their bodyguards and servants in the past.

When they're done Luna flops back onto the bed and sighs.

Noctis curls up next to her but can't doze like she does, not with his nerves on edge like this.

 

A knock on the door and Ignis, the quietest of the trio, leans in, “Ready to leave?”

Luna stretches awake, groaning, before pushing herself off the bed. “Let's do this.” She clumsily grabs her pack and lifts it easily onto her shoulder.

Noctis follows, a hurried swipe to pull his own pack onto his shoulders. “Coast clear?”

“Of course,” Ignis says, and leads them out.

The castle is eerily quiet and only the glint of light from steel armor shows the guards posted near Noctis' quarters out cold in an alcove.

Gladiolus joins them a few seconds later cracking his knuckles—a bruise forming on his cheek.

“Not too much trouble, I take it?” Ignis asks, briefly touching Gladiolus' cheek before pulling away.

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” Gladiolus says stopping Ignis' hand to kiss his palm before letting go. He pulls Noctis into a quick half hug.

Noctis let's him for a moment, just because being in any of his lovers arms is...amazing, but eventually pulls away. They have to be careful while they're still in the castle.

Gentiana appears in wisps of black and purple smoke forming next to Luna and curling her arm with Luna's. “The rest of the guards have been...dealt with.” She glances at Luna, “My lady, you are alright?”

Luna flushes a soft pink and her eyelashes flutter before she smiles, “Yes, quite alright.”

Gladiolus snorts, “Should have known you had a thing for the ladies, you never looked at me like that and considering how loud I can make the Prince moan--”

A sharp elbow to Gladiolus' side, “Please don't talk about our sex life to Luna of all people.” Noctis groans.

“I've heard the moaning.” Luna grins.

Noctis rolls his eyes, “Liar, I use a silencing spell whenever we go at it.”

“Not that one time you and Prompto decided to slip out during our engagement party.” Luna raises a brow.

“You and Prompto went without me and Ignis?” Gladiolus huffs.

They get hushed by Ignis who steps off the stairs and towards the main hall, “Clear, hurry and stop bickering. We can have Prompto and Noctis pay us back when we're not in enemy territory.”

“Enemy territory Specs? A little much.” Gladiolus snorts.

The entrance hall is littered with, sleeping Noctis hopes, guards on the floors and leaning against chairs. Their bodies in awkward and possibly painful positions.

“I had to work fast.” Gentiana sounds almost embarrassed.

Noctis glances over and Luna's face says that the guards better be alive.

Gentiana looks away, cheeks pink.

 

Outside on the Palace steps is when Noctis feels the adrenaline hit, tremors rocking his body, but he's had enough adrenaline spikes while sparring with Gladiolus (he rarely holds back) to handle them.

Still, Noctis looks around carefully, if everything has gone to plan then the guards out here should be non the wiser.

Except there's one still awake, and walking towards them.

“I thought--” Luna whispers, voice strained.

“I got this!” A yell from above, and the guard visibly starts before something hits him in the neck and he falls.

A moment later and Prompto rolls out of one of the old tall trees covering the courtyard and lands in front of them hefting a rifle. “Sorry about that I thought I got all of them.”

Noctis groans, “And you yelled at the top of your lungs so who knows who woke up and heard.”

“No guards should awaken they are sleep-spelled, but your father and the other nobility...” Gentiana trails off.

“Right, let's hurry this along. Prompto we are having words about discretion and more lessons on stealth once we are safe.” Ignis pushes his glasses closer to his eyes; a good sign that he's irritated.

Prompto winces, and rubs a hand over his neck, “I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I just got excited, I actually did it perfect—except for that part but still!”

“Prompto not _now_.” Gladiolus growls, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and hefting him onto a shoulder.

“I don't need to be carried.” Prompto squeaks, wiggling, before a loud hiss escapes him and he stops moving.

“I'd agree with you but your limping, so obviously things haven't gone perfectly.” Ignis says, leading the group further out and towards a car that looks nothing like the Prince's signature Regailia.

“Crap you noticed that?” Prompto asks.

Luna chuckles, eyes roaming the path and gardens leading to the gates, “Ignis notices everything, Prompto, how do you not know this already?”

“He is very astute.” Gentiana nods, her form wavering for a moment before she sighs, “The sleep spell is wearing thin, we should hurry to the car.”

“Right.” Noctis says and follows Ignis when he starts running.

Luna chases after him and Gladiolus and Gentiana take the rear.

 

The car, thankfully, is larger then the regalia so the six of them aren't awfully cramped. For once Gladiolus takes the wheel since Ignis hates driving at night.

The Crown City is bright at night to keep the deamons at bay.

Gladiolus is rather reckless in his driving pushing them past the City limits in ten minutes rather than the usual twenty.

They drive for most of the night. Noctis and Luna interchanging their casting of light spells to keep any Daemons from the roads—it's taxing not only because their magic isn't quite used to such repetition so quickly but also because their magic isn't meant for these types of spells Noctis is an elemental user but twisting lightning and fire and he has a light spell that flares brightly at the side of the roads ahead of them by a dozen feet.

Luna more practiced in magic that defies laws and basics that Noctis was taught from a young age finds it easier to create a light spell from nothing.

On the bright side, Luna is able to teach Noctis the new spell within the time frame of their ride and he's successfully casting it by the time dawn approaches.

Gladiolus only stops at an outpost long enough to refuel their car and then Ignis takes the wheel while those who hadn't slumbered (Luna, Gladiolus, and Noctis) sleep like the dead.

Noctis doesn't remember much of the morning drive, just small moments of blearily waking up and having Gladiolus press closer, and kiss the top of his head and lull him back to sleep, and a moment of feeling Prompto run his hand over the top of his head and say, “You think I could get a picture of the two of them without—you know, dying?”

“If you desire to try, I won't stop you.” Ignis replies.

Gladiolus growls something but then Noctis drifts back to sleep with the feeling of Prompto's fingers running through his hair.

 

A week passes where they drive, and drive, and drive. It takes them a week and a half to reach a town far enough away, that for the time being, the Crown won't notice them.

It's the first time in four days that they've had actual beds and Luna sits down on Noctis' and falls flat against it. “I can't believe we're free.” She smiles at him.

“Free, feels weird.” Noctis can't help smiling back. He can see the other four conversing outside their room about what they should get for food, and knowing where everyone is eases his mind.

“Yeah but we have our adventure and we can keep going or find a place in the woods and well...” Luna trails off, “Gladiolus would know.”

Noctis snorts at that, “ _Bahamut_ , don't even suggest it to Gladiolus, he'll never let it go if you do.”

“I won't let go what now?” Gladiolus asks, entering the room and Ignis trailing after him.

“Nothing.” Noctis says quickly and then glances at the door.

Gentiana and Prompto are both missing.

“She went to procure our dinner, she was curious about the diner in town and I decided Prompto should go with her. We don't need another misting act to scare the locals and make them think she's a daemon.” Ignis glances at Luna.

Luna flushes, “I didn't realize she starts turning into mist when I kiss her okay? She doesn't do that when we...” Her blush grows.

Noctis shakes his head, “Stop teasing her, she'll combust from the blood rushing to her head.”

Luna slaps his chest, “Ass.”

Noctis grins, and rubs at his chest.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Ignis asks, tilting his glasses.

“Please don't.” Luna whines, “Hearing Prompto moan was bad enough.”

Gladiolus slaps his fist into his palm. “That reminds me, we need to discuss how your going to repay me and Ignis for that time you didn't let us join.”

“You had to remind him.” Noctis sighs.

Luna laughs. “It's part of the adventure, drama! High stakes! Romantic indiscretions!”

“Drama my ass.” Noctis mutters, and let's Gladiolus pull him into his lap, because if he resists the man will probably do worse like try to cover his neck with hickies right in front of Luna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to write more Luna/Gen after finding out some stuff about Gen, but I also don't want to spoil people in case they aren't as far into the game as I am.


End file.
